


Don't Go

by asinnocentasillneverbe



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blangst, Britanna, Depression, F/F, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Finchel is not a main ship, Finn doesn't die, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobia, I know that there are a ton of random tags here because I have no idea what else to put, I'm used to Wattpad's tag system, Klaine, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Rachel isn't a bitch, This is like all of the Klaine fanfictions mashed together, This used to be on my Wattpad account, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinnocentasillneverbe/pseuds/asinnocentasillneverbe
Summary: Imagine. Imagine getting your feet swept out from under you. Imagine having the one person you could ever trust leave you. Imagine meeting someone you love. Imagine your parents hating you for who you are. Imagine the person you love leaving you. Imagine it.That's my life.-----This was a story I had written on Wattpad last year. I wanted to repost it on here for you guys to read since my Wattpad account with this story on it had been closed. This is not a finished story and I don't think I will ever finish this story. I'm only going to be posting the chapters I have already written on here. Thank you for reading :)





	1. CHAPTER 1 (Crushes and Bullies)

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

You know when you have that feeling when your stomach starts to tumble, your mind starts to blank, you can't stop gazing at that one person.

You think that person does everything perfectly or is so beautiful that you stutter every time you talk with them.

But. You know how in those stories they have it so the boy and the girl are together?

For me it's different. I prefer flat chests over breasts. I prefer dicks over vaginas. I prefer males over females. Yep, I'm gay. Deal with it.

So that's how I got here. Realizing that I have a crush on the linebacker of the football team. The most handsome boy in the whole school. All of the girls fawn over him.

I probably look like an idiot, standing frozen in the middle of the cafeteria when Mark Halligan walked past me to the "popular" table.

I suddenly hear a voice calling out to me, "Hey Hobbit, get a move on. Nobody needs to see your ugly ass round' here" the insult is followed by a chorus of chuckles from his friends and some more of my bullies.

Flinching, I look around for my friends.

As if on cue, Adam, who's been my friend since I was 9. He is waving his arms calling, "Blaine! Over here! Also, fuck off Andrew. Nobody needs to see your ungrateful ass around here."

I'm honestly grateful that Adam has been my friend for all these years. I try to repay him with defending him when I can, which isn't often. Adam being the Quarterback and dating the 2nd most popular Cheerleader. The prettiest taken by Mark of course. He's close to the top of the food chain in school. So he doesn't really get teased or insulted.

I, on the other hand, is probably the exact opposite of Adam. I'm short for the average male, he's tall for the average male. He's straight, I'm gay but of course, nobody knows about that yet.

Adam's the Quarterback, I'm that one theatre kid who likes to sing and dance. I'm startled out of my thoughts when the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Just as I'm starting to walk out of the lunchroom, a hand grabs me.


	2. Chapter 2 (Make New Friends and Old Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Shit does not go down.

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

"Wha-" "Shut up, ok. I'm not gonna kill you," I hear a girl whisper to me as she drags me to the janitor's closet.

"Then why have you dragged me into the janitor's closet? Are you going to try to kiss me becau-" I started to ramble, feeling a little frightened as to what was going to happen. 

The girl, I think her name was something like Audrey, interrupted my rambling. "Ok, now my name is Abiareta I think you already knew that. Also, I don't have a crush on you. Ok? Now chill" 

"So, I don't mean to frighten you or seem like a crazy stalker but I do know that you have a crush on Mark"

My breath caught and my heart stopped beating after Abiareta had said that. An ice-cold chill ran through me, I didn't know what to say. What she knows is one of my darkest secrets. Something I haven't told anyone. 

"I know you're probably thinking, "How does she know!?" but I haven't told anyone and nobody else knows. I just observed a lot and I kinda put the pieces together." That made me feel a little better.

"Y-y-you won't tell anybody right?" I spoke shakily stuttering a little.

"Of course not. That's your secret to tell and I don't want to be a bitch and ruin that for you. I just wanted to tell you that I knew because I don't want you to be caught by someone that could make your life a living hell." 

I almost laughed at her words, 'make my life a living hell' my life is already hell. I was also surprised at Abiareta's words. It's not really normal that a girl wants to talk to me just because she doesn't have a crush on me. Which is close to never because who would like someone as fucked up as me?

By now I was probably really late for class but I didn't care that much anyways. Mr. Wocop is always bitchy to everyone. 

*RING*

"That's the bell for next class, I better get going. See ya round'?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around Abiareta."

"Kay" she winked at me and ran off to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I haven't written in a long time. This is really long. Probably the longest piece of writing I've written so far in one sitting. Well, should I put in band jokes/references? I just want some opinions. Thanks!


	3. Surprises Scare Me

It's my last class of the day and I'm exhausted. Who knew trying to look happy all the time takes so much effort.  
As I walk into the almost empty classroom somebody calls out to me.   
It's Adam.  
What does he want?  
"Hey, Blaine! Do you want to come over to my house later and meet some of the dudes?"  
I really don't want to go and my dad will beat my ass if I go. But I also don't want to disappoint Adam and lose the only true friend I have.  
"O-ok, I'll go" I accept his invitation reluctantly.  
"Great! I'll meet you in the field after football (Not soccer) practice?" His face lights up, tone lightening.  
"Sure"  
What did I just do, I'm busted I'm totally gonna be beat up by those jocks an-  
"Mr. Anderson, would you kindly take a seat instead of standing in the doorway?"  
I was so startled that I almost jump 5 feet off the ground. "Yes, Mr. Kohl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a crappy filler chapter xd


	4. Ain't Nobody Gonna Help You Now

Blaine's P.O.V.  
School had just ended, my bones ached and my arms were sore.  
Why did I agree to go to Adam's house again?  
Right, because I felt bad for blowing him off every time he wanted us to hang out.  
"Yo Blaine!"  
I heard a thundering of footsteps run towards me and I saw Adam and his friends fast walking towards me.  
"You still coming?" Yeah, I wouldn't ditch after I said I would go" "Sweet, we're riding in Luke's truck cause' it's the biggest"  
Great, now I have to ride with some jocks all the way there? I'm totally not gonna be getting any sleep tonight.  
I tried to not make the shake in my voice noticeable, "Oh, ok" surprisingly my voice came out clear and steady.   
_____~_____________________~__________________~____________________~_____  
As we're climbing into the truck, they realize 14 boys are not gonna fit into a Jeep. So Adam offers to drive the second car.   
"Alright, since we all can't fit into Luke's truck, I'm going to drive my Honda, who's gonna ride with me?" Adam called out  
I tried to offer but the others were too loud so nobody could hear me over the ruckus.  
"Alright, Drew, Keaton, Max, Alex, and Will are coming with me. Mark, Ian, Liam, Chad, Livi, Chris, and Blaine is going to ride with Luke. That good?" Adam recited orderly.  
A chorus of cheers saying "Yeah, Woohoo" agreed with him.   
As we all got into our respective cars, it turns out that I'm stuck right next to Mark.  
My crush.  
The one with perfect eyes that you could get lost in, the fluffy looking hair, and his jawlin- CUT IT OUT BLAINE. YOU'RE NOT HERE TO FANGIRL OVER HOW CUTE MARK IS. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.  
Without realizing I had dug my nails into my arm, too immersed in my thoughts. But Mark next to me said, "Hey, you ok? You're really quiet. What was your name again?"  
Internally I started freaking out but I had to keep my chill, duh. So I answered with, "Uh yeah, I'm good. How are you? Yeah, I don't talk too much with people I'm not very familiar with. Also, my name's Blaine" I quickly ended my stream of words not wanting to ramble.  
"Cool, I'm feeling pretty good right now. Pumped for tonight! You?"  
"I guess I'm excited for tonight. What do you think we'll be doing?"  
"I'm not sure...  
We chatted the whole way to Adam's house. Little did I know. This was planned. Planned to ruin me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I hope this is enough to fuel the minds of you guys (which is like only one person). I really haven't felt like writing lately, but I honestly will try to write more often xD.


	5. The Impending Doom Is Coming

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

It was an hour after we had eaten dinner at Adam's house. The other boys ate like pigs. I feel bad for Mrs. Friyer and Celeste. They're stuck in a house full of messy, loud, and rude boys.

A loud yell of, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY GAMES" followed by a chorus of ear-pounding agreements startled me.

Again I was in my thoughts. I didn't want to play any of the games the other boys wanted to play.

All I wanted to do was sit down, watch a movie, and eat popcorn. Not play truth or dare, jackpot, or any sports-related games (A.N. Same Blaine).

It was after we had played Jackpot. I had thankfully found a way to get out of playing it because I volunteered to clear the table. And I sure did take my sweet time clearing the table. The boys wanted to cool down so they decided to play truth or dare.

We all sat in a circle and had an empty beer bottle in the center. Adam went first, demonstrating how to play for some who didn't know how to play. He spun the bottle, it landed on Keaton. "Keaton, Truth or dare," Adam said smirking.

Drew, Alex, Max, and Chris chanted "Dare Dare Dare Dare" So Keaton cockily (A.N. Keaton you lil bitch) said "Dare". "I dare you to go and jump in the pool," The rest of the boys "ooo-ed" or they complained about how the dare was too easy.

It was well after 1 am when they decided to go to bed. I was leaving because I wasn't planning on staying at Adam's house for the night. I had just gotten out of the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. Not expecting anyone to come outside after me.

When I looked at who it was. I gasped.


	6. And Nobody Can Escape It

It was Mark.

"Hey, so you're going home?" I nodded.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping you could stay. Not because I want to kill you or something but like. I feel bad for leaving you out. We were gonna have a lot of fun. Also, isn't Adam like you're best-friend or something?"

I was surprised that he cared about me. But I had to get home, it wouldn't be a good idea to stay after my curfew. Let's just say, the last time I did that, the result wasn't very nice.

"I wish I could stay but I have to get home. My parents would beat my ass if I stayed out too long," I stated as I was walking towards the route to my house. Completely ignoring his question.

"Bye, see you 'round!" Mark shouted after me. I quickly ran off after he went back inside not wanting to make a fool of myself.

As I reached my house, I realized I couldn't go through the garage, it would wake up my parents. And I couldn't go through the front or back doors because they were locked. My only hope was my window. Thankfully, I always had a small rope ladder that would pull down when I pulled it.

As I snuck back into my room through the window, I just hoped my parents didn't know I got home at 2 am. I changed my clothes, planning to shower in the morning, set an alarm for 8 tomorrow morning, and got into bed to sleep.


	7. Coming Home Is Always The Hardest

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

It's strange. How I'm apparently a part of the popular clique now. I sit with the football team, probably because I'm friends with Adam.

They could be plotting my death in whips and chains for Pete's sake! (A.N. PETE WENTZ. Oops, wrong fandom xD)

They talk about stuff that I feel like I shouldn't know or understand. Popular things. The jockey, masculine, football boy talk. It makes me feel a little excluded but strangely, Mark keeps talking to me. Keeping me in the conversation when I know that don't want me there.

After all, I am just a 5'5 theatre boy.

Why do I do this to myself? Bring myself down before others can. Maybe it's because I don't think I deserve the kindness of my thoughts. It's tough.

I feel like I have depression, but I also don't think I do. It's complicated. My mind that is. Most things I say are clear.

My parents have been told by the doctors that I have signs of depression when I took a test for one of my yearly checkups when I turned 12. Yet they just ignored them and went on with their lives thinking everything's all dandy and fine. 

You know, it's funny how my parents don't really care for me. I kinda wish my mom had found out and grounded me that night when I went to the party.

But she didn't even care. She didn't say a single word about it.

And now my father's back from his business trip.

It's always the worst after a business trip.

The house is always a wreck after my father goes out of the city.

Verbal accusations flying through the air. Not sure who directed at. The bullets thrown, violent tendencies making its way through our brains. Corrupting the rational thoughts of the sane.

How do we stay in the life of the insane?

How can we keep going when all that's thrown at us is too much?

How do we live?


	8. Especially When You Don’t Know What To Do

"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP AND GET TO SCHOOL."

Were the first words I heard on Monday morning. Of course. My father was home. I forgot. 

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT," my father boomed as he stormed into my room, and threw me out of bed. All common sense flown out of the window since I can't really be downstairs and ready in 45 seconds? 

But, it's useless to try and argue with my father, unless you want to get your head smashed in.

I quickly ran up and down the halls trying to get my shit together for school and trying to avoid my father because who likes being yelled at a grown man at 6:00 am?

I finally made it out of the house at around 6:20, walking to school because: 

  1. A) I don't want to ride the bus when I know Andrew's gonna be there. 
  2. B) I live really close so what's the point in spending another 25 minutes of hell when I could have some peace and quiet.



I finally make it to school and I hope nobody notices me really, Adam always comes in late so I know I have no friends around. 

I sluggishly make my way over to my locker, I open my locker and get my books out for my first few classes. 

BANG

I feel the cool metal next to me tremble. My muscles instantly freeze up and my breathing becomes shallower. 

"Hey, faggot."

Memories of my father screaming that at me for numerous nights flood into my mind clouding my thoughts. 

"What do you want Andrew?" I say trembling slightly. 

"Just checking up on you faggot," Andrew smirks.

I take a deep breath and counter, "You do realize my name is Blaine right?"

"Of course you have a name, it's faggot. Now, shouldn't we teach you a little lesson so you don't go flaunting your sick germs everywhere." 

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? How does he even know I'm gay? I haven't even come out yet? I really hope Andrew isn't gonna hit me. I've gotten enough of that for a lifetime. 

I see Andrew pull his arm back, balling his hand into a fist. My life suddenly goes into slow motion. It's all a blur as someone tall flies in front of me, blocking me from the punch. I hear a thump, and suddenly I'm stricken with a sharp pain to the side of my head and the world goes black.


	9. Scars Will Heal

I wake up and I feel that I'm lying on a plastic sheet and my head throbbing like hell. I'm not quite aware of my surroundings. Where am I? I think I'm in some kind of doctor place. Oh no, I haven't gone to the hospital, right? I hope not my parents would certainly not want to pay for the medical bills. 

I slowly open my eyes, squinting since I had just woken up. Adjusting to the bright lights right above my head. Seriously, schools really need to stop using led lights, it's not good for your eyes.

I realize I'm in the nurse's office and strangely Mark's sitting next to my bed. 

"Ummm, hi." 

Mark jumps a foot off his seat and looks at me with a startled expression on his face. "HOLY SHIT. Oh hey! You're awake!"

"Uh, yeah, what am I doing here?"

"Oh uh," Mark stutters a little.

"You got hit in the head by Andrew so you passed out."

...

what the.

How'd that happen?

I look up at Mark and I see that he has a huge bruise engulfing the right side of his cheek. 

"How'd you get that...Bruise?"

"Oh, so basically Andrew tried to hit you but I stopped him the first time but he had hit me in the face so I couldn't stop him from hitting you the second time," Mark explains to me.

I'm confused, why on Earth would he try to protect me of all people. Wouldn't he want to protect his reputation? Like every other football player?

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. I think we should get to class now. Mrs. Felight is gonna throw a fit if I miss another class. I think I'm already getting a C in that class," Mark says to me.

"Right, let's go to class."

*le time skippppp*

Alright. Last class of the day.

Woohoo!

I love theatre. Even though it is the cause of all the teasing I get from the jocks but it's worth it. 

My passion is acting, singing, and dancing.

"Alright class, today we are going to be working on performing a scene from the musical Mary Poppins. Since I don't want anyone to be left out, I will be choosing the groups. Do y'all understand?" Mrs. Bradbury announced to us.

The class responded with chimes of agreement.

"Good. The groups are..."

I zone out, which is a common thing I do now. Although, I don't normally zone out during theatre class since we're always doing something interesting. 

"Our last group is Blaine and Aria. I hope you all know what you are doing. The instructions are going to be on the calendar as well as on the sheet Samantha is passing out now."

I hear my name being called. Last, of course, since Mrs. Bradbury loves to do the alphabet backwards. Something about increasing her “knowledge”. 

"Hey, uh. Blaine right?" a soft but slightly familiar voice says behind me.

"Yeah, you're..."

"Call me Aria."

Oh wait,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at this almost two years later, I realize that I sucked at writing back then. Like, geez how can someone make so many mistakes xD. I'm also in a whole bunch of different fandoms now so it doesn't really work for me anymore.


	10. Keeping My Sanity

It's free period and most of the kids don't even go to their free period class. So I don't either. 

So what classes do I have homework in...

I pick up my French I binder and shove it in my already overflowing backpack. Humming to the tune of a song my iPod had played earlier.

"Hey, you mind if I walk home with you?"

I look up and guess who it is...

Mark!

"Yeah, sure!" I respond, glad to know that I actually do have a friend in this shithole.

"Thanks, I recently moved to the neighborhood next to yours and I don't really know how to walk home. Of course, I could use Google maps but ya know..." he rambles on.

"It's fine, I really don't mind. I normally walk home alone so you won't be intruding on anything."

"Oh, do you not walk with Adam?"

"I used to but ever since he started football we don't anymore. Speaking of which, why aren't you going to football practice?"

"Blaine, football season has been over for a few weeks already," he says incredulously.

Does Adam maybe not want to be friends with me anymore? I guess that would explain why he's been kinda, distant, lately. I mean, who would want to be friends with me. After all, I am that one fag in drama class. 

Adam is the big and bad jock who plays football. He's so much cooler than me now. 

"Hey, stop thinking so much, I can hear your thoughts and just so you know, you're a great guy. okay?" Mark calming me down a little. 

"T-thank you," I say with a small smile on my face.

"Any time man. Anyway, wanna get going? My mom would freak if I didn't come home on time. Parents am I right?"

"Yeah..." 

I think of what would happen if I was late.

My mom, probably wouldn't care.

My dad probably would care in the worst possible way.

My brother, probably wouldn't even realize even if I was kidnapped and was gone for a whole year.

Yep, my family's totally normal.

\-----

I say goodbye to Mark and watch him walk down the culdesac to his home.

I take a deep breath and I go inside.

"Hey, mom. I'm home!" I shout.

"Hello, Blaine. I'm just finishing up dinner," my mother responds from the kitchen area.

"Okay! Uh, where's Dad?"

"He's still at work sweetie. He should be back in about an hour." 

"O-okay. I'll just work on homework."


	11. Falling Apart At The Seams

*rumble*

I hear the garage door open and I look out the window to see my dad's car pulling into the garage.

I tense up but I go back to doing my homework turning the volume of my music down a little bit.

I hear the door to the garage swing shut.

"I'm home," a gruff masculine voice says.

"Oh hello, honey! Dinner should be done in a few."

"Alright. Now, where's that kid, Pamela. I need to speak to him."

"He's just upstairs doing his schoolwork," my mother says sweetly.

"BLAINE ANDERSON."

I jump up.

"Yes?" I yell down the stairs already slowly making my way down the hall.

"Get down here right now. I must speak to you." my father commands.

I feel my heart start to thump. It's not a pleasant feeling. When your guts are being mixed into one huge blender mix.

I apprehensively reach the bottom of the staircase and I slowly walk to the kitchen where my parents are.

"Now. You won't believe what I had heard at work today," my father starts.

I tune him out by then knowing that it's probably another lecture about how bad of a child I am and how I should be more like Cooper yadda yadda yadda. I nod accordingly just to act like I'm listening but I really am not. 

"Are you even listening to me, Blaine?"

"Uh-um. Yes?" it comes out more like a question than I like it to.

"Then what did I just say."

"Um."

I really don't know.

"That's what I thought."

*smack*

My cheek burns.

I fight the tears of pain swallowing up in my eyes. 

I don't resist. Knowing that it'll only make it worse.

Soon enough, I'm lying on the cold hardwood floor. My mother still cooking. My father- let's not get to that now.

A final shove followed by a cold, hard, "It's for your own good." is the signature act. A dismissal. 

I slowly get up. My body screaming at me as to why I'm doing this.

I don't know.

I've been doing this for god knows how long. It's almost like a routine at this point. Get up, go to the bathroom, check my body, take a shower, clean up, go back to life as if nothing happened.

Of course, there are no marks on my face, arms, or neck. I can't have any signs that I've been hurt now can I?

I slowly peel off my clothing once I'm in the bathroom with the door closed.

The only time I can have my door closed.

I run a hot shower to wash away the marks that were left on my skin.

I think about the razor just sitting there on the shelf of the bathroom. I know I shouldn't do it. I have a band performance in a few days and I need for them to heal. 

I push away the urge, the voices that keep calling me. 

What a pathetic excuse I am.

I can't survive one minute without stressing about what's going to happen next. Or without falling victim to the voices in my head.

I sigh and get out of the shower. Can't waste any water. You don't want the water bill to run high just for your pathetic ass. 

I settle back into my desk, turn on my computer, and pull up the files I need for my essay. 

Better keep working. It's not like life's going to change anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiuhrfislehr it bugs me so much when I see mismatched commas here. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. also, I never realized how much I actually wrote?


	12. But Words Will Burn With News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last written parts:

I wake up to the clatter of plates as it was thrown on the ground. 

Cluttering the polished wood floors with shards of broken porcelain.

I sigh, of course, it's my father.

Reluctantly, I gather up the items I need for school and sneak out of my room through my window. The bug-screen being annoying, but thankfully I've done this enough times to be able to get it off in record time.

I've been doing this for about two years now. At first, it was hard to open the window, almost impossible, because it hadn't been opened for a good 10+ years. 

I hop down from the cracks in the bricks with graceful ease only achieved through years of practice. 

Quickly opening a granola bar and eating it while I walk to school. 

"Hey, Blaine!"

I turn around to see Mark behind me waving while running to catch up with me.

"Hey, Mark. How are you?"

"I'm well. You?" he pants out.

"I'm okay. What's your first bell? Mine's Math," I question the boy that has finally regained his breath.

"Aw shit. I've got World History which is on the other side of the school."

I nod.

At this point, we've reached the gates of the school. We part ways to our lockers and first bells. 

The morning falls behind me without me paying attention. I wait in the lunch line to get my food. 

I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I had written before I stopped! kinda boring, I know. I'm just gonna post everything that I had planned previously in the next part. Have fun reading it :)


	13. The Plan I Had For The Next Few Chapters

**Chapter 13 (Gotta Do It):**

_ Blaine and Adam have a video game tournament _

_ Blaine tells Adam he’s gay _

_ Adam blows up _

_ Blaine leaves _

  
  


**Chapter 14 (Gotta Run):**

_ Blaine gets a lot of backlash from football team _

_ Adam says something about how he’s “converting” Mark or that kind of bullshit.  _

  
  


**Chapter 15 (Save Yourself, I Got Everything To Lose):**

Mark leaves football group and goes to be best friends with Blaine.

Blaine addresses that he used to have a huge ass crush on Mark but doesn’t anymore because he realized he didn’t like him he just like the idea of liking him.

**Chapter 16 (Fly Away From Me):**


	14. NOTES:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everything I had originally planned to go down in this story.

Blaine comes out to best friend, best friend (Adam Friyer) leaves him being a homophobe

School: Westerville High School (grades 6-9)

Comes out in 8th Grade

Adam tells everyone and starts to bully Blaine.

There's a reason why Blaine hated Kurt dating Adam Crawford. He has the same name as The bully Adam.

Gets bullied, like beat up every day, raped eventually multiple times, name-calling in halls (fag, homo, fairy, disease), pushed into lockers, vandalism of Blaine's stuff, getting locked in a closet.

Meets a friend called Aria Foski, is his best friend forever and ever.

Gets beat up with metal poles, bats, knives, and body parts at Sadie Hawkins.

AU Blaine doesn't go to Dalton instead goes to McKinley after the Sadie Hawkins.

Blaine meets Kurt at McKinley.

Johnson (John) Anderson 

Dad is a very famous lawyer and hosts many family parties. But gets drunk when he isn't in the middle of a case and abuses Blaine severely. Being a famous lawyer he travels sometimes, leaving Blaine alone for long periods of time. Loves Blaine shows that in the end. When drunk he doesn't remember what he did to Blaine.

Nada Anderson

Mom owns a Café and is often not home. When she is, pays little to no attention to Blaine. Loves Blaine.

Cooper Anderson

Brother isn't home a lot, only for holidays and thinks he's some big shot commercial actor and is very self-centered.

Blaine jumps at a lot of things since the bullying, in front of everyone but Abiareta he puts on a smiling mask.

Aria and Blaine have been through very similar things and they both hide behind a mask, so they really connect

Blaine cuts

Aria cuts

Abiareta keeps getting bullied at Westerville, but when Blaine's a Sophomore at McKinley (2nd year) Aria transfers to McKinley after getting a new house in Lima.

Abiareta kicked out of home and lives on her own

Abiareta loves to dance and is a really good singer

Both Blaine and Aria try out for the New Directions when they first get to McKinley.

Kurt does a duet with Sam leaving Blaine without a partner, that's when Aria tries out for Glee and gets in and does a duet with Blaine so he's not lonely.

Kurt "cheats" with Chandler and Blaine gets really sad. Kurt accuses Blaine of doing the same thing with Sebastian and Aria.

Blaine gets really sad and Santana and Quinn and Puck and Tina (unintentionally) tease Blaine for Kurt leaving him for Chandler and Sam. Blaine starts to be really depressed and wants to kill himself while Aria tries to bring him down from the high. Kurt and Sam are oblivious to all of this and Rachel and Finn try to get Kurt to fix things up with Blaine but being really stubborn, he starts to ignore Blaine which ultimately hurt Blaine even more. 

Rachel and Finn are SUPER good people and friends in this story.

Adam F. Finds Blaine and starts to severely bully Blaine and his passé also bullied Aria heavily so they bully her again too.

Ends with Blaine and Kurt's wedding. Not canon. The wedding does not get called off and there are no interruptions.


End file.
